Jun Nieblas y los siete yoyos
by Yahg
Summary: Un refrito màgico basado en el bello cuento de blanca nieves


Ahora si

Yahg (ósea yo).-Prepárense para el fic

Umi-chan.- y mas vale que lo lean (jejeje es broma)

Yahg (ósea yo).-Para una idea de refrito mágico

Umi-chan.- escrita por esta loca

Yahg (ósea yo).-Yessi

Umi.- Umi

El equipo de las locas llegando a la velocidad de un vocho

Kari.- (cantando) Carcacha paso a pasito no dejes de tambalear...

Lean y prepárense a dejar un review

Hao (resignado).- Si, así es

Unas notas más antes de empezar:

1: Este fic ya había sido publicado ,pero desapareció, lo he traido de vuelta, espero no haberme equivocado y les agrade como alguna vez gusto

Lo traje también por que tengo nostalgia de estos fics, son de los primeros que escribí hace mucho mucho mucho muahahaha . Yo creí que lo volvería a ver, pero hurgando en mis respaldos lo encontré junto con otros que espero subir en breve

2: No crean que me robo un fic ( por si alguien lo recuerda) este fic se publico cuando mi alias era Yahg Tao, así que no intenten demandarme

3: Deje las ideas y el formato tal y como estaban así que perdonen si encuentran algo incoherente ( si además de... mmmm todo muahahahah) no es para sorprenderse.

4: En este fic Lee pyaron esta vivo

Adelante con el fic.

Entra un niño de cabellos color rubio casi tirando a castaño, con su mama una mujer rubia de ojos negros.

Yaoh.-Vamos mami, ¡cuéntame un cuento de hadas! ¿ si?

¿?.-Si, ¿cual quieres que te cuente?

Yaoh.- que te parece si me cuentas el de Jun nieblas y los siete los sietes yoyos

¿?.-Bien.

Jun nieblas y los siete yoyos By: YAHG TAO 

Existió una vez, hace mucho tiempo una linda Shaman llamada Jun nieblas. Que se veía obligada a realizar los más duros y agobiantes trabajos domésticos y entrenamientos bajo la determinación obligatoria de su Primanastra, la itako Anna Nieves (Kyouyama). Ambas Vivian en la maldita vecindad al este de la ciudad de México.

La itako Anna poseía un rosario que…

Anna.- un momento no se supone que era un espejo

Yahg.- Si, Anna pero en utilería Ryu lo rompió al tratar de reflejarse en el.

Anna.- Esta bien entonces que sea el rosario, pero eso si quiero a la persona del espejo

Yahg.-Bien

Un rosario con el cual podía llamar a alguien que contestara sus preguntas y el espíritu de este rosario era Marco (el de los x-lawns)

Oh pelos de elote ven a mi y responde a esta pregunta – ¿quien es la mas buena de todo este cuento?

Y marco el del rosario respondía así:

De todas las más buenas de este cuento eres tú la mejor.

Anna Nieves.- jajajaaj, ya lo sabia yo lo se todo, después de todo me convertirte en la reina de los shamanes

Y la reina todos los días hacia la misma pregunta.

Mientras tanto la bella Jun Nieblas

Jun Nieblas.- Ashhhhh, ya me canse, no creo que sea mi destino estar lidiando con los tristes espíritus de las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Mexico, que cuando los mando hacer los quehaceres terminan dejando peor de lo que estaba, me gustaría tener un cadáver de verdad para poder manipular.

(Les recuerdo que Jun es Taoista , ósea maneja a los cadáveres convirtiéndolos en zombies)

De pronto llego una ardilla del zoológico de chapultepec , la cual estaba bajo el poder de jun.

Jun.-Que ¿Dudas que exista un sirviente mas competente que tu?

Ardilla.- ttttttttttttttttt, si jun

Jun.- Maldita ardilla pagaras cara tu insolencia

Jun le quito el post- it mágico (las estampitas auto adheribles que usan en la oficinas) y la ardilla se hizo polvo

Jun.- (risa maléfica) jajajajajaja eso le pasa por retarme, estupida incompetente, necesito un nuevo sirviente.

De la nada callo un pajarito muerto por la contaminación y Jun uso su mágico Post- it

Jun.- Levante pájaro huevon y escucha mis ordenes

El pájaro se levanto y jun nieblas le dijo –escucharas todo lo que te diga si protestar.

Jun dibujo a su más grande ilusión

Jun.- helo aquí, mi ilusión ¡el chacho perfecto! Bien mamey para que aguante.

_Pero jun nieblas no supone que su fantasía puede ser realidad, de una lejana cuadra viene el Sirviente perfecto a cuyos oídos ha llegado la noticia de la bella nieblas._

Lee Pyron.- Poco falta para que llegue a la maldita vecindad y conozca a Jun nieblas

Mientras tanto regresando a la maldita vecindad

Jun.- Si así sería el, haría todos mi deberes y yo no tendría mas que preocuparme por la cena, ni el aseo y mucho menos por los entrenamientos de Anna Nieves

Jun fingía estar hablando con el cacho perfecto.

Jun claro que no me molestaría que hicieras todo el aseo por mi y me ayudaras en mis entrenamiento haciéndolos tu

Jun.- Jajaj eso sería genial y de seguro la nievecita no se enojaría o bueno tal vez un poquito.

A fuera de la maldita vecindad

Lee Pyron.- ¿Qué es lo que veo, ¿Cómo es posible que vulgar pelos parados reúna tanta belleza y encanto?

Lee Pyron .- tengo que averiguar si es ella

Durante un rato mas Jun Nieblas siguió hablando de lo grandioso que sería el gato perfecto, mientras que Lee pyaron la observaba.

Jun volteo para ver si no encontraba algún otro difunto que pudiera servirle para terminar de asear los baños los cuales estaban asquerosos y ella no pensaba limpiarlos todos.

Jun cantando .- yo soy de huevatitlan con su kiosco a medio terminar , con su iglesia con una sola torre y seguiría cantando pero soy de huevatitlan

Lee Pyron.- pues que floja eres

Jun.-creo que puse los pos it en mi dibujo y creado a mi súper cacho

Lee pyron.- jajá jajá, no mi reina , yo soy uno de carne y hueso

Jun.- pues veo que eres mas músculo, que hueso

Leen Pyron.- soy quien hará tus sueños realidad

Jun.- En serio, que feliz soy

Lee Pyron.- Si are todo lo que tu quieras, puedo empezar por darte un beso

Jun.- Mejor comienza por asear los baños haces año y medio que no los limpio ,¡me voy!

Lee Pyron .- ¿A donde vas?

Jun .- Es la una y media y tengo que ir a ver mi novela

Lee Pyron .- novela?

Jun.- Si, la de la chacha cafetera.

Lee Pyron.- oye no, ven y ayúdame

Jun.- No, volveré a las tres y quiero que los baños estén limpios entendiste

Lee Pyron.-Ya que ,tomo una cubeta y jabón y se dirigio a los baños

Jun .- Que lindo eres,pero no hagas ruido por que a Anna Nieves no le gusta el ruido

Lee Pyron gritando.- ¡¡¡¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI REINA ¡!

Y en la recamara de …

Anna.- que es ese escándalo

Lee Pyron.- ¡¡¡¡¡LA MAS LINDA FLOR QUE EXISTE, ERES TU!

Anna.- Vaya alguien es fan de mi belleza

Lee Pyron.- ¡¡¡¡¡JUN NIEBLAS!

Anna .-¡¡¡Que ¡,

Anna.- Jun nieblas la mas buena del este barrio ¿Cómo se atreve?

Anna.-Yo soy la buena de estos lares mi rosario nunca miente

Anna.- Oh pelos de elote ven aca , me haz engañado mentiroso, ¿No soy la mas buena que has visto, contéstalo, espero ansiosa

Marco.- Mija, mira pues que últimamente has comido de mas y te haz puesto algo gordita y por esta razón Jun nieblas es la mas buena de estos lares.

Anna.- Diminutos esbirros vengan aca

Hao.- Mira que yo no soy diminuto, aun estoy mas bueno que tu , pero que quieres mi reina

Anna.- ¿Qué esta haciendo Jun Nieblas?

Hao.- Ella y yo estábamos viendo la novela de la chacha cafetera

Anna.- ¿Y quien esta aseando los baños?

Hao.- Un chacho perfecto, pero no tanto como yo

Anna.- que saquen a esa rata, de seguro es el que robo la cena de ayer junto con el dvd

Hao.- Si, señora

Mientras en los baños

Lee pyron.- uffffff, ya termine

Los chicos de uff

Rawy.- ¿Alguien nos llamo?

Lee pyron.- no para nada

Los chicos de uff.- Buenos entonces ya no vamos

Los chicos de se van.

Llegan los esbirros maléficos de Anna

Shalona.- A ver rata sal de aquí

Jeese.- o preparate para los problemas

Yami.- pagaras caro a vernos dejado sin comida

Inuyasha.- Probaras mis garras de acero

Llega jun nieblas

Jun.- Esperen bola de leperos no saquen a mi chacho perfecto que todavía le falta hacer la comida.

Los cinco leperos sacan a lee Pyron de los baños y junto se van a Garibaldi

Jun.- ¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo , mi lindo …., ashhh ya se fue , tendré que hacer la comida

En la cocina

Jun.- Buuauauauauaua se llevaron a mi criado cerebro de pájaro a divertirse mientras yo hago aquí la comida, ademas a mi primanastra se le ocurrió que hiciera sopa de cebolla.

Ya en la comida

Anna.- Jun ,esta sopa esta insípida tírala y vuelve hacer mas

Jun.- Pero ya no hay Cebollas Annita

Anna.- Ve a Xochimilco y consigue la mejores entendiste.

Jun .- Si anna , me prestas para el pesero

Anna.- ¿Que crees? que es Kermese, si no tienes dinero vete a pie

Jun.- Pero esta muy lejos Anna

Anna.- Ve la ventaja te servirá de entrenamiento (jajaja con esto provocare que le salgan callos y juanetes a la bella Jun nieblas y entonces ya no será tan bella jajajajajajajaja), cof cof,

Jun salo rumbo a Xochimilco para conseguir las mejores cebollas

Anna.- Tamao ven aca

Tamao.- diga señorita nieves

Anna.- Como el cuarteto salio quiero que te encargues de que Jun Nieblas muera atropellada por un camión y quede irreconocible y así ya no será la mas bella

Tamao.- Si señorita, me da para el pesero

Anna.- Vete a pie

Tamao.-Bueno

Tamao salio detrás de Jun nieblas, para asegurarse que un camión de la ruta 100 la aplastara.

Mientras tanto jun ya había llegado al bosque de tlalpan

Jun.- Que bello es este lugar, me enferma

Tamao había llegado al mismo lugar y vio a un viejo amigo

Tamao.- Chocolove, eres tu?

Chocolove.-Eres tu tamal

Tamo.- Tonto, mi nombre es Tamao

Chocolove.- Oh lo siento, ¿que haces por aquí?

Tamao.- Intento que un camión de la ruta 100 aplaste a esa joven que ves allá

Chocolove.-Esta bien buena , que te parece si en vez de matarla, me quedo con ella

Tamao.- No es posible, la señorita Nieves quiere que muera, Por cierto puedes ayudarme

Chocolove.- en que?

Tamao.- Cuéntale un chiste a ver si se muere

Chocolove.- Bien si tu me compras un pollo vivo o muerto

Tamao.- Siempre he querido un pollito que hable

Chocolove.- Estos no hablan , no se en que tipo de pollo piensas

Tamao.- No importa déjalo, así. Me ayudaras

Chocolove.- pero tú cómprame un pollo

Tamao.- Bien

Chocolove se acerco a Jun nieblas y le dijo:

Chocolove.- Mire pue guerita usted se ve triste y para alegrarle el día le contare un chiste

Jun.- Muchas Gracias

Chocolove.- toc toc

Jun.- ¿Quién es?

Chocolove.- Pu' e yo taruga

Jun nieblas corrió despavorida temiendo que aquel hombre negro la siguiera para contarle otro chiste

Tamao.- ¡¡¡No, ya se me fugo, ahora no podré matarla! Y Anna quería su corazón

Chocolove.- Que te parece si le llevas uno de pollo

Tamao.- Anna se dará cuenta que no es el de Jun Nieblas y me castigara

Chocolove.- Que va , ella no se fijara en pequeñeces.

Tamao.- Esta bien me llevo el pollito y el corazón y de un muerto.

**Tamao regreso a la maldita vecindad**

Anna.- Dime Tamao traes el corazón de la aplastada Jun Nieblas

Tamao.- si señorita Anna ,aquí esta –le mostró el pequeño corazón de un pollo

Anna.- No te parece muy pequeño?

Tamao.- Si pero, eh eh eh eh ehheh ehehe

Anna.- No importa de seguro el corazón de un rata se ve igual , por que eso era Jun nieblas una pequeña rata.

Tamao.- Si señora.

Mientras tanto Jun nieblas había corrido como loca para evitar que aquel hombre que vendía pollos la alcanzara y le contara otro mal chiste y es así como llego a el six flags México .

Jun.- Que chistes tan malos casi muero , ojala ese hombre ya no me este siguiendo.

Y en ese momento apareció Bugs Bunny y sus amigos

Jun.- oh son ustedes los lonney toon

Bugs Bunny.- yo soy quien tu quieras

Jun.- Sabes donde me puedo esconder del negro y la malvada Anna nieves

Pato lucas.- Si, escóndete en este parque

Jun siguió a los Lonney toons quienes la llevaron a la cabaña del tío chueco y luego se despidieron de Jun Nieblas.

Jun observo lo que sería su nueva morada

Jun.- ¿Quién puede vivir en esta casa construida por un marihuano?

_**Mientras tanto siete personas caminaban hacía su retorcida casa**_

Jun.- Que casa tan retorcida como le haré para dormir a gusto si me caigo de la cama, ya se dormiré en aquella esquina, bajare un colchón y no importara si me voy de lado, ah, estoy muy cansada iré a dormir

Mientras las siete personas estaban por llegar a su casa, y cantaban una canción

**Dame dame dame dame tu amor**

**Dame la señal se tu corazón,**

**Ábreme las puertas del paraíso**

**No no no**

**Dame dame dame dame tu amor**

**Dame la señal se tu corazón **

**Quiero estar eternamente contigo**

**No no no **

Mientras tanto Jun

Jun.- zzzzzzzzzz, zzzzzzzzzzz ahrrhhhhrrrrr, zzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Los hombres llegaron a la casa y notaron algo distinto

Manta.- ¡Miren! ¡Han asaltado nuestra casa!

Len.- Sabia que no eras buena idea estar en la ciudad de México

Horo horo.- Si, nos han invadido la casa, de seguro ya hasta cambiaron las cerraduras

Yoh.- No se preocupen todo se solucionara

Liserg.- No manches Yoh, que no vez que nos acaban de quitar la casa

Ryu.- Tranquilo Liserg

Liserg.- quieto elvis no me toques

Fausto.- oigan talvez no sea una rata de dos patas, talvez sea un paciente que necesita mi ayuda. Vamos Elisa hay que averiguar

Liserg.- No fausto ¡¡espera!

Manta.- déjalo, al igual si es un paciente que necesita un operación y esta dispuesto a pagar lo que sea

Horo horo.- Y así podríamos irnos de aquí

Len.- Y llegaríamos a el torneo de Shamanes

Ryu.- Si pero no sin antes pasar a Garibaldi o de perdida al club la gatitas rosas

Yoh.- Ya ven todo se solucionara

Liserg.- y dime Ryu porque quieres pasar a Garibaldi

Ryu.- Para oír o cantar la de él rey

Len.- eh?

Ryu cantando.- Pero el día en que yo me muera se que tendrás que llorar y llorar….

Horo horo y len.- el día en que tu te mueras cantaremos.

Yoh.- Cantando, la vida es mejor cantando por siempre mi oirás y al mundo descubrirás…

Liserg.- Ya cállate Yoh

Manta.- hay que ver que paso con Fausto y Elisa.

Los seis yoyos que quedaban entraron a la casa y encontraron…

Ryu.- Todo esta limpio y chueco. ¡No!

Horo horo.- No seas payaso la casa siempre ha estado chueca

Yoh.- Jijiijiji, que bonito

Manta.- iré a revisar en las demás habitaciones

Len.- oye yoh esto es tuyo

Yoh.- ¿Qué, len

Yoh.- se acerca y ve un paquetito con una plantita verde, si es mío es para los dolores musculares

Len.-en serio

Horo horo.- No es cierto len, eso es Marihuana

Yoh.- si pero también sirve para los dolores musculares

Len.- Pero tu no la usas para eso verdad

Yoh.- Claro que no,es para mi dolores

Liserg.- Entonces por que tienes papel filtro dentro del paquete

Yoh.- eh eh eh

**De pronto manta intervino, para salvación de Yoh**

Manta.- ¡¡Muchachos vengan aca!

Los yoyos restantes fueron a donde estaba manta para ver de que se trataba

Fausto.- Parece que tenemos un inquilino

Liserg.- es una mujer

Horo horo .- no en serio me lo juras ,si me dices no me doy cuenta

En ese momento Jun despertó encontrándose con los propietarios de la casa

Jun.- Malditos Lonney Toons, me dijeron que esta vacía

Ryu al verla reacciono y le dijo- preciosa no te gustaría ser quien acompañe al poderoso Ryu con espada de madera al torneo de Shamanes.

Jun vio a Ryu que se acercaba con un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja e chocolates y con los labios preparados para darle un beso y volteo aterrada a hacia la otra esquina y vio a una rata muerta que se encontraba ahí y para defenderse de aquel hombre horrible, le puso un Post- .it mágico y rata cobro vida

Jun .- rata asesina ataca

La rata ataco a Ryu lanzándose a su nariz

Rata.- iiiiiiiiiiii

Ryu.- ¡Ayuda, don yoh ayúdeme .Ryu corrió por toda la casa con la rata en su nariz, mientras esta la mordía.

Después de una hora

Fausto.- No se preocupen, aunque la rata lo acaba de soltar, no daño más que la piel

Los cinco yoyos restantes.- Auchhh, eso debió dolerle

Jun.- Lo lamento mucho, es que me asuste demasiado

Yoh.- No te preocupes Ryu es fuerte

Horo horo.- además no te preocupes, no puede quedar peor, ya esta bien feo jajajajaja

Len.- oye, no os has dicho ¿que haces aquí? y ¿como te llamas?

Jun.-disculpen mi descortesía me llamo Jun Nieblas y vine aquí tratando de huir de mi malvada primanastra Anna Nieves.

Todos.- Tu eres Jun Nieblas, la más buena de este cuento

Jun.- Pues a decir verdad si (que modesta)

Yoh.- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites y si quieres nos puedes acompañar cuando nos vayamos

Jun.- Adonde van?

Len.- al torneo de shamanes

Jun.- Entonces me iré con ustedes

Liserg.- Señorita, no es por ser descortés pero tendrá que trabajar para poder pagar su pasaje

Jun.- me parece bien.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Jun empezó a vivir con los yoyos y juntos habían con seguido el dinero suficiente para irse a los Estados Unidos (cuanto habrán trabajado)

En un puente

Jun.- Ya falta poco para terminar de juntar el dinero . ella tiro pos- it mágicos en el periférico y todos se pegaban a la gente que pasaba ahora estaba bajo el poder de Jun

Jun.- Bien esclavos míos ,denme todo su dinero y no protesten

Todas las personas dieron su dinero a Jun y esta salio Feliz.

Mientras Tanto en la maldita vecindad

Anna.- Oh pelos de elote ven a mi y responde esta pregunta- quien es la mas buena de esta historia

Marco.- Oh, Anna, como te transearon con un simple pollo, te digo a ti que la mas buena de esta historia sigue siendo Jun Nieblas

Anna.- ¡¡¡¡Nooooooo! Donde se encuentra?

Marco.- Ella se encuentra en la casa de los yoyos que se encuentra dentro del six flags

Anna.-Voy para Allá. Y para que no me reconozca me disfrazaré de Bugs Bunny

Por la noche

Len.- Muy bien hay que festejar que ya tenemos todo el dinero para irnos de aquí

Jun.- que les parece si ponemos música.

Todos.-Bien

Fausto.- Elisa quieres bailar

Elisa.- Si

(Suena música para bailar)

**Lluvia tus besos fríos como la lluvia**

**Que poco a poco fueron enfriando….**

Jun Nieblas.- Yoh quieres bailar conmigo

Yoh.- Si

Horo.- Luego voy yo Yoh

Yoh.- Si.

Y así siguieron toda la noche bailando y festejando su pronta partida.

Mientras tanto en Garibaldi

Lee Pyron.- Oh me duele todo el cuerpo cuantos días llevamos aquí

Shalona.- A ver si llegamos el día que te sacamos

Jeese.- y ya nos gastamos el dinero

Yami.- significa que

Inuyasha.- Llevamos aquí como dos semanas

Lee pyron.- creo que ya me voy

Inuyasha.-a donde irías

Lee pyron.- a ayudar a Jun nieblas

Shalona.- Que te parece si mejor nos acompañas a norte América

Lee Pyron: Para que

Shalona: Vamos a la pelea de shamanes

Lee Pyron: Bueno de seguro ahí veré de nuevo a Jun Nieblas

Yami.- Si

Al día siguiente

Por la mañana los siete yoyos deciden ir a comprar los boletos de avión para irse a Estados Unidos

Ryu.- Señorita Nieblas quédese en casa y no deje entrar nadie

Yoh.- Ten cuidado Jun

Jun le guiño un ojo.- Si yoh

Len.- Ahora volvemos si necesitas algo manda alguno de tus sirvientes

Jun.- Si tengo problemas enviare a la rata

Liserg.- Y como la reconoceremos?

Jun.- Fácil pidan ayuda a Ryu , el la conoce bien

Ryu.- Buauauauuauuaua, mi nariz.

Los yoyos partieron rumbo al aeropuerto para comprar los boletos.

Muy cerca del carrusel

Se encontraba un buggs bunny mas bajito de lo común se trataba de Anna nieves

Anna.- Jaja ja es hora de me deshaga de la jun nieblas le daré esta manzana acaramelada y como están dulce seguro Jun morirá de una sobrecarga de azúcar

Jun nieblas salio de la cabaña chueca para conseguir algo de comer ,por que cocinarlo hay que hueva.

Anna se acerco a Jun Nieblas y la abrazo

Jun.- Mendigo Bugs Bunny, me dijiste que la casa estaba sola, también que era la cabaña del chueco y resulta que era la de los siete yoyos y mucho menos que hay se encontraba el niño mas lindo

Bugs Bunny solo se abrazo a si mismo y luego volivio abrazar a Jun Nieblas y es hay cuando le ofreció la manzana acaramelada.

Jun la acepto y le dio una mordida (que sorprendente dentadura) y es hay cuando

Jun.- cof cof cof, me muero esto este demasiado dulce, Hijo de tu pin floy, cof cof

Jun había muerto debido a la sobrecarga de azúcar.

Su rata acompañante corrio por las alcantarilla para ver si podía alcanzar a Los yoyos, los cuales todavía no había podido irse debido a que todavía no pasaba ningún camión

La rata.- iiiiiiiiii

Los yoyos.- que asquerosa rata

La rata.- iijjiiiiiiiiiii

Ryu la pateo, pero la rata subió por sus pantalones y mordió nuevamente su nariz

Ryu.- Es la rata de jun, de seguro tiene problemas

Yoh.- Vamos a ayudarla

Ryu.- Primero ayúdenme a mí

Nadie le hizo caso a Ryu y corrieron a donde se encontraba Jun Nieblas

Legaron en el momento en el que Anna se había quitado la mascara de Bugs Bunny y cuando ella los vio corrió rápidamente para que la hiciera pagar el entierro. Los yoyos hicieron sus posesiones de espíritus para alcanzar a la malvada Nieves .

Ella corrió hacia el Kilahuea y subió hasta arriba de la construcción .Se avecinaba un fuerte aguacero.

Liserg.- ¡Miren allá va!

Yoh.- Ha subido al Kilahuea, vamos por ella

Los yoyos estaban subiendo la construcción y la malvada Anna Nieves desde arriba les tenia preparado una sorpresa

Por fin los yoyos subieron hasta la cima del Kilahuea

Y hay Anna Nieves uso su rosario para capturar a los espíritus acompañantes de los yoyos

Anna.- Y ahora que piensan hacer

¿?.- tirarte malvada

Anna.-No puede ser que este viva Jun

Jun.- creíste que un simple gran porción de azúcar me ibas a matar, al contrario me dio mas energías y ahora me desharé de ti. ratita benz ataca a la itako

La rata.- iiiiiiii

Anna la agarro y la tiro al suelo

Anna.- No juegues, Jun Nieblas cres que con un simple rata me mataras

Jun hizo un embestida hacia ella ,pero no resulto anna no cayo

Anna.- jajajja nunca te desharás de mi .acto seguido dio un paso al frente pero resvalo con la babas de la rata benz y callo de la construcción

Anna.- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Todos.- pobre Anna Nieves no merecía eso

Jun .- claro que no merecía algo peor.

Todos.- OO caída estilo anime

De pronto todos loa presentes oyeron una risa

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que diminutos son todos ustedes

Jun.- Hao

Hao.-Creen que dejaría que mi reina muriera tan fácilmente

Jun pero vimos como cayo al suelo

Hao .- pues no es cierto, yo la salve con un beso y ahora ella será la shaman Queen como siempre lo deseo

Anna despierta y se ve sobre el espíritu de fuego y ve a Hao

Anna.- Hao, Gracias por salvarme

Hao.- Fue todo un gusto, siempre te he querido Anna Nieves

Anna.- y yo a ti Hao

Ambos juntan sus labios

Anna.- Jun nieblas dejare que vivas

Jun.- Y por que me querías matar

Anna.- Por que aparte de que eras la más buena, pensé que me estabas ganando terreno con Hao.

Jun.- se cae estilo anime, y que pasó

Anna.- Me he dado cuenta que talvez puedas ser la mas buena de este cuento, pero yo soy mucho mas joven que tu "anciana"

Hao.- Yoh es hora que tomes tu avión hacia norte América te estaré esperando.

Hao y Anna se fueron de six flags en el espíritu de Fuego.

En el aeropuerto

Pasajeros con destino a New York abordar por la puerta 6

Yoyos y Jun Nieblas.-Es hora de irnos

Lee pyron.- Jun niebla espera

Jun.- Es mi chacho perfecto

Lee pyron.- iré a donde tú vayas.

Jun.- bien vamonos

De pronto un camión de la ruta cien entra hasta donde se encontraban nuestros amigos y va directamente hacia Jun nieblas, pero Lee pyron la avienta y el lesionado fue el Lee Pyron.

Jun .-¡¡¡¡Nooooo ,Lee pyron!

Llego la seguridad del lugar y atraparon al conductor de camión

Tamao.- Suéltenme ,yo solo sigo ordenes de la señorita Anna

Len.- Pues como ves que ella ya salio del país

Tamao.- ¡Qué, ósea que me voy a podrir sola en la cárcel!

Policía1.- si vas estar guardada un rato

Paramédico.- Un rato yo diría que toda tu vida, por que haz matado a este joven

Tamao.- al menos mate al ladrón de la comida de hace tres semanas y el dvd

Jun se acerco al cuerpo de Lee Pyron y lloro por el

Jun.- Oh no mi chacho perfecto ha muerto

Los yoyos.- lo sentimos mucho jun

Jun.- muerto (murmuro)

Policía.- si señorita esta muerto

Jun se rió a más no poder.- muerto jajajjajajja

Paramédico.- creo que se ha vuelto loca

Jun.- no, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, por fin tendré a mi cadáver para manipular ,y como

el ya era el chacho perfecto no tendré que comprar mas post- it

Policia1.- entonces quiere el cadáver de su novio

Jun.- No es mi novio es mi chacho perfecto, mí novio es aquel chico castaño 8señala a yoh)

Yoh más rojo que un tomate.- yo soy su novio.

Para medico.- .- Bien firme aquí

Jun firmo la nota y se quedo con lee pyron, le puso el ultimo post –it que le quedaba y lle pyaron despertó como el chacho perfecto de jun nieblas.

Fin.

Yaoh.- Vaya mama que cuento tan mas loco

Anna.- si hijo

Se oye un coche en a entrada

Yaoh.- debe ser mi papa

¿?.- Querida ya llegue

Anna. Bienvenido a casa Hao

Yaoh.- Hola papá

Hao.- que estabas haciendo?

Yaoh.- Mi mamá me contó un cuento

Hao.- entonces ya vete a dormir.

Fin de toda la historia

Nota de las autora. –Woooa que largo quedo no creen?

Umi.- te aventaste una maria verdad

Yahg.- para nada, solo que la inspiración se me dio

Yahg.- y espero que les allá gustado este refrito mágico, en lo personal a mí me gusto como quedo. Díganme que piensan ustedes. (mensaje subliminal dejen un review).

**Anestat: Vaya el baúl de los recuerdos buauaua, ahora si no mal recuerdo viene **

Yahg: Las canciones aquí sacadas pertenecen a :

Dame de uff **(Anestat: No se en que coño estaba pensando cuando puse eso ,creo que andaba muy tonta o muy enamorada cualquiera de las dos es igual sin ofender a nadie) **

Y la de lluvia de Eddie Santiago. **(Anestat --''' sin comentarios)**

Notas Yahg :

Lo que paso con jun y los demás se los dejo a su criterio.

Lo yaoh (que nombre tan origina no creen?) simplemente se me ocurrió.

Por ultimo invito a los lectores que dejen un review y me digan que les pareció esta historia o si quieren dejar algún comentario, critica, etc. Todo es bien recibido

Si quieren que exista otro refrito mágico ( ósea cuento de hadas ustedes avísenme y yo lo escribo , que tengo varias ideas que no pude usar en este.)

Sin mas que decir

digo

bye

**Notas Anestat**

**Que puedo decir . ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah! Ya se dejen review, si les gusto la idea de traer del cementerio otras historias avísenme si no lo dejamos por la paz **

**Si dicen que si . De Shaman King podemos traer de vuelta: **

**1 El porque de Hao **

**2: Yohciento ( otro refrito mágico)**

**3: En busca del amor **

**4: Acróstico **

**5: M bebe **

**6: Mantocho (otro refrito mágico ) **

**7: Para ti **

AHORA SI ME VOY PARA DEJARLOS TRANQUILOS

ANATA TO ZUTTO ITAI DE SU


End file.
